


Strapped In

by WayhaughtFan714



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/F, Handcuffs, PWP, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-26 20:22:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15008702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WayhaughtFan714/pseuds/WayhaughtFan714
Summary: In control Waverly comes out to play.





	Strapped In

**Author's Note:**

> No revenants.

It was a relatively warm night for the middle of November and Nicole and Waverly were laying on the couch in the Homestead making out, movie forgotten in the background. Waverly was on top of Nicole, pinning her arms down. In control Waverly doesn’t come out to play often, but when she does Nicole makes sure to enjoy it. There was something about being at the mercy of someone who seem so innocent that was a turn on for her.

“Maybe we should move this to the bed room,” Nicole panted as she broke away from a particularly bruising kiss.  
“And maybe, I can wear it tonight,” Waverly said with a dominant rasp, sucking on Nicole’s pulse. As she said this, Waverly could feel a jump in Nicole’s heart rate at the thought.  
“Fuck yes,” Nicole breathed out. At this point Nicole would have agreed to do almost anything, including running around the Homestead stark naked, just don’t tell Waverly that.

They had up to Waverly’s room as fast as they can, which would have gone a lot faster had they not been kissing the entire way up the stairs. Once they get to Waverly room, she shoves Nicole against her door hard enough to slightly stun the redhead pinning Nicole’s hands above her head. Once she comes back to herself, Nicole can feel Waverly back to sucking on her neck, her left hand on her own right breast and Waverly’s strong, muscular thigh between her legs.  
‘I think I have found one of her favorite places to suck on,’ Nicole thinks to herself. Her last thought before she cums abruptly as Waverly bites hard into her neck is ‘Thank God it’s winter and my uniforms high neck line.’ 

It takes a few moments for Nicole to gather her thoughts, and the first thing she finds it that she is sitting on the floor with Waverly holding her. The second thing is that she can move her hands now. Once she realizes this, Nicole grabs Waverly’s head with both her hands and brings her into a bruising kiss. It is at this point, both realize that tonight is not going to be gentle by any means. 

Nicole, wanting revenge for the dark mark currently blooming on her throat, she grabs Waverly by her hair and pulls back exposing her throat and starts to mark her as well. Nicole can feel Waverly holding the back of her head and moaning encouragingly. As soon as the mark is deemed dark enough by Nicole’s standards, she pulls back to admire her work.

When she pulled back to look into Waverly’s eyes, all she can see is lust and dominance and it makes her shiver. Waverly has a wicked grin on her face as she stands up and walks to her closet for one of the strap-ons stored there. She pulls out the biggest one in their ‘little’ collection. A 7-and-a-half-inch black dildo, with a girth to make any man jealous, one that the packaging had named ‘The Penetrator.’ Waverly twirls the straps around her finger while giving Nicole a smoldering gaze. Waverly never breaks her gaze as she puts the straps together and puts them on and Nicole wondered how long she had to practice in order to do that.

When she got the straps to the tightness that fits her, Waverly starts to stroke her cock with her right hand and made a ‘come hither’ motion with her left hand. Nicole walks over to her in a daze. When Nicole get to Waverly, to brings her into a tender kiss. Soon it becomes heated and more aggressive. Both started stripping to last of their clothes. Waverly’s shirt and bra and all of Nicole’s cloths came off in record time.

“On your knees,” Waverly says as soon as the last of their clothing had come off. 

Nicole falls roughly on her knees, as Waverly pushes her down. Once Nicole was settle on her knees, she takes the strap on in her hand and starts to stroke it, putting some pressure on the back stroke so Waverly can feel with the clit insert. Nicole locked her eyes with Waverly as she takes Waverly’s cock in her mouth. At this sensation, Waverly’s eyes slip close and her head falls back, and her hands make their way into Nicole’s hair to guide her movements. Seeing Nicole blow her was just too much to handle.

Nicole settles into a rhythm of bobbing her head and twisting her hand to give Waverly as much presser as possible. She then takes her left hand and maneuvers it under the straps for a little extra stimulation. This last bit of stimulation was enough to put Waverly over the edge and she cum with a rough cry of Nicole’s name. Nicole keeps up her ministrations until Waverly had ridden out her orgasm.

When she had come down from her high, Waverly throws Nicole on to her bed. Nicole moves up the bed toward the headboard. As soon as Nicole was on the bed, Waverly followed her on to the bed. Waverly smirks down at Nicole and Nicole must wonder what much else Waverly has in store for her. Her question was answered when she leans over Nicole and goes into her night stand and pulls out some handcuffs.

“I was wondering where all of my handcuffs had gone to, Nicole exclaimed. “I had to ask Nedly for some more and gave me a weirded out look. Thanks Waves,” Nicole finished with a smirk.  
“I wouldn’t be getting sassy if I were you Nicole. I have you right where I want you.” Waverly replies breathily in her ear.

Nicole goes to flip them and find that she couldn’t. she looks up to see that she is already handcuffed. Somewhere in their little exchange, Waverly had managed to get her handcuffed to the bed frame without her noticing. She looks back at Waverly with a look of shock and awe. ‘This is something else that she must have practiced.’ 

Waverly is now lowering her body on Nicole’s and Nicole can now feel the strap on pressing into her reigniting her forgotten arousal. She has no idea how she could forget, seeing as blowing Waverly had made her so slick, she was dripping onto the bed. Waverly run her fingers through her soaking folds with a knowing smirk.

“Dirty girl. Did sucking me off get you this wet?” Waverly asks with a condescending smirk.  
“You know it did Waves, now please fuck me!” Nicole exclaims.

At this Waverly tuts. “I think you can do better than that. Beg.”  
“Fuck please Waverly I’m begging you. I’m dripping for you, you can feel it. I’m so wet I probably soaked your sheets,” she doesn’t get to finish because Waverly slams her cock into her bound girlfriend.

Waverly sets a brutal pace, not giving Nicole time to adjust to having something that big in her that she hasn’t for a while. Nicole is wet enough so Waverly can easily slide in and out. Both of them are moaning so loud at this point that some one would notice, had they not been alone.

Nicole is pulling at the restraints trying to find something to hold on to ground her from the intense onslaught that Waverly was inflicting on her body. Waverly was gripping Nicole’s hips so hard the there were going to be more bruises.

Soon both were on the edge and nothing could stop them. Waverly could feel the burn in her arms and abs. She knew that Nicole was close based on the way she was tightening on her cock. It would only take a little more. She moved her right hand to rub at Nicole’s clit. Nicole was soaked enough where her fingers slid effortlessly around the little bundle of nerves.

Two more thrust and a few rubs was all it took for Nicole to fall over the edge. Waverly followed a few moments later, feeling the resistance of Nicole’s clenching walls, trying to keep Waverly in. Once Waverly had finished, she collapsed on to Nicole, who was still suffering from aftershocks. Once Waverly had regained her senses, she rolled off Nicole, so she wouldn’t hurt her.

While Nicole was still trying to catch her breath, Waverly had unlocked the handcuffs and taken the strap on off and dropped it onto the floor to take care of later. 

Waverly had turned back to look at Nicole, only to find that she was already fast asleep. Waverly smiled as she took in the sight. Bruised hip in the shape of finger tips, hickeys, both old and new littering her body. She frowned when she got to Nicole’s hand however. They were red and angry looking with a little blood marring the delicate skin. She knew that she would have to take care of that in the morning. It only took a few more moments before Waverly had followed her girlfriend into a deep sleep, forgetting everything but Nicole. The last thought that Waverly had was, ‘I wouldn’t change this for anything.’

**Author's Note:**

> I must say this was easier the second time around ;) The only real problem I had this time was forgetting that people have two hands. Oh well.


End file.
